Tensions
by Callanob
Summary: A small collection of drabbles focused on the shifting dynamics between Amon/Robin and the little interactions between them that speak volumes. A little drama, a little citrus, a whole lot of frustration.
Chapter 1 - Peek

It seemed Amon had overestimated his control.

It had started innocently enough, just an unexpected glimpse of smooth paleness that had somehow permeated his solitary life. He'd been doing so well at treating his partner as just another sexless coworker until then. As he sat in the dark of his room sullenly nursing a glass filled with whiskey older than the girl was, he couldn't stop the scene from replaying in his mind.

Doujima was paying about as much attention as usual to where she was going when she quickly turned a corner in the STN-J office, running straight into Robin.

"Heyy! Watch where you- oh, you're bleeding! Geez, how'd you manage that? You'd better not have gotten any on my new shirt..." Doujima whined as she rushed to the washroom.

Karasuma clucked her tongue and walked over to Robin, helping her pick up the files scattered on the floor.

"Here, Robin. Let's rinse that shoulder off at least," she said gently as she steered the girl away.

Amon sunk deeper in his chair as the room quieted again, putting forth valiant effort to make it past the first paragraph of the tedious efficiency report before him. "As Orbo is relatively cost-prohibitive and finite in availability when compared to other resources made ready to an operative, one must first consider the following principles before contributing to possibly frivolous usage..." Normally he had a fair amount of patience for this type of work, but several days in a row of catching up on paperwork and reportings after a particularly nasty chase had given him a serious case of cabin fever. After attempting to read the same sentence for the fourth time, he gave up on getting any work done at the moment and stood to stretch his legs. Grabbing the empty water bottle from his desk, he strode off to refill it and see about grabbing something to eat.

He walked into the break room, pausing while his eyes took in the scene before him. Karasuma and Robin stood in front of the sink with their backs to him, Karasuma fussing over a tiny nick on Robin's shoulder. While watching the usually collected woman go into mother-mode always amused him, it was the patch of the girl's exposed skin that drew his gaze and halted his step.

Amon had always had a bit of a thing for the sight of a woman from behind. Maybe it was because of how enticing a slender neck could be, the lines flowing gently into the curves of shoulders much smaller than his own, so utterly feminine. Maybe it was simply because it was his preferred way to take a woman, the angle allowing him to watch them without having to face the hope and expectations so often expressed in their eyes, silently asking for more than he was willing to or capable of giving. Either way, the sight of Robin with her modest shirt pushed down on that side, dainty head turned towards him in profile with her eye demurely not quite meeting his caused a twinge low in his body that was decidedly male and certainly not work-appropriate. It was hardly a scandalous amount of flesh, but he was painfully aware that it was his first time seeing that part of her body. A pair of freckles peeking out mischievously right along the edge of the bunched up top had him clenching his fist to keep himself from pushing the fabric down even further. He wondered if there were more on her, and where. Did they continue past the slight sway of her hips, down the supple creamy thighs he was now envisioning beneath her voluminous skirts?

Karasuma coughed politely, snapping Amon's attention away from the girl and his body back into action, stoic mask returning. He had been staring for less than a few seconds, but doubted that the sudden heat in his eyes had gone entirely unnoticed. He shot the woman a disapproving frown as he reached into the fridge for water.

 _Really, in the break room? Hardly appropriate._

She chuckled silently in reply and cocked an eyebrow at him, tilting her head innocently.

 _It's just a bit of shoulder... besides the first-aid kit was in here._

He huffed softly back at her and left before he could embarrass himself any further, hoping the girl hadn't sensed anything as she refastened her shirt.

All afternoon and evening, he'd been trying, and failing, to forget. It was as if the very act of trying to force her out of his mind had instead branded her presence there permanently. In that one brief moment, she had gone from simple work associate to a member of the opposite sex and try as he might to push her back into the distant circle of Sakaki and the others, she no longer belonged. If that stubborn streak he'd begun to see in her was any indication of the strength of her will, he was in for a long fight.

Finishing his drink, Amon resigned himself to future full of cold showers and restless nights. At least there was no one there to witness him unravel in the dark.

Next Chapter Preview

Chapter 2 - Kindling

Robin adjusted her shirt back into place as she watched the others in their wordless exchange, feeling a bit dejected as she noticed yet again how much distance was between her and Amon. She could never read anything certain in his face and yet it seemed these two were having an entire conversation that went completely over her head. She thought she had seen something in him for a second, but couldn't tell if it was merely surprise or admonishment or something even more foreign, bordering on warmth.

 _Highly unlikely,_ she thought. Still, it was hard to extinguish the little flame of hope that sparked every time he reacted to her at all.

 _Maybe?_

Hey, guys. I haven't watched this anime in several years so please forgive any use of artistic license, such as the layout of the office, OOCness, etc. For some reason, these characters just started playing around in my head last night as I was trying to sleep and figured I might as well let them out. I do plan to go back through the show ASAP but wanted to get this out while it was fresh. I didn't wait for a beta so hopefully I did a decent job proofreading.

I have ideas for a couple more little drabble chapters in this universe. No real story arch, just a bit of fun with the delicious tension between these two. Rated M to be safe for future plans (citrus hints).

As always, please consider reviewing/following/fav'ing etc. Constructive criticism welcome, emphasis on constructive. I haven't published anything in several years so your feedback really would mean a lot. Thank you for taking the time to read and hope to see you again soon 3


End file.
